Seeking Solace
by heyitsnile
Summary: Eve loves Wall-E, but what are these affections she is feeling for the autopilot, Auto? -EvexAuto based on deviantart gijinkas-
1. Quiet Exposition

LaDiLynn: YO! This is my take on what happened to Wall-E and friends after the movie! So everything here is made out of my imagination! Also, AutoxEve implied~ But it starts as like, a reminiscent thing. O_O;

Nile: You'll never get any audience members like that!!

Lili: Watch her FAIL miserably.

LaDiLynn: Shut it! Start: 

_____________________________________________

3000 A.D. and the Axiom is growing strong. Eve stared out the window, and stared at the different hues of purple and blue, and how they would meld into gradients of astounding hues of colors. Eve loved living on the Axiom, and loved the many robots that lived there with her. Wall-E being her one true love, and the first robot she met in the planet Earth. She didn't know what made her love him, his charm, his innocent behavior, or his buoyant attitude toward life. Or…maybe it was the fact that he bothered to save her from Auto, the autopilot of the Axiom, something that no one has ever done before. She was forever in his debt by doing so, and ever since they left the humans on Earth to live on the Axiom, things have been perfect.

Or were they?

After the robots returned to the Axiom, after a while, things became a bit turbulent in Eve and Wall-E's relationship. Wall-E and Wall-A have been working together and do what Wall-E was meant to do. Clean up some garbage. Not to mention Eve has been working with Auto everyday, and…feelings have been mixed. Eve continued to stare out, but now in a complete trance, lost in her thoughts and emotions. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her side bangs covered in a type of fabric that was streaked with black stripes on the top and bottom, with three yellow circles across them. She was wearing a white turtleneck that had the "directive" button placed right over her heart. She had a gun on her right hip, easily accessible by the small belt that contained a holder for her gun. She was wearing a white skirt with her name etched in the lower right hand corner. She had a simple pair of black boots on, and had black goggles over her face, which allowed her to scan the areas that she is in. She had light blue eyes, they were beautiful to look at when she smiled, but when sadness was apparent in her face, her eyes became clouded with regret and sorrow.

Coming around the corner was M-O, Auto's best friend. M-O was most likely the shortest robot person on the Axiom. He had a side-sweep bang that covered his right eye, and his jet black hair made him almost a spitting image of Auto. The only gripe was M-O's yellow eyes; if they were red, he would have most likely have been mistaken for Auto's brother, which was something most people wanted. Auto and M-O were almost always together, and they were always laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves. M-O was only 4 feet 9 inches, and that annoyed him. He had a helmet on with a red light on the top center that flashed on whenever M-O was in any life threatening situations. He had a shirt that was similar to a turtleneck, but did not fold at the top, and had a single line across the collar. His shirt was had long sleeves, and on his right arm has a long ribbon that was clipped onto his shirt. He also had on a light blue backpack that carried his cleaning gear. He had a visor across his eyes; they didn't have much purpose besides detecting "FOREIGN CONTAINMENTS" that were potentially on board the Axiom. He had simple white pants with, and had rollerblades on, and that allowed him to travel more quickly from place to place. He walked over to Eve, and noticed she was staring out the window.

"Hey Eve, you okay?" He said in a soft 10-year-old voice.

"Huh?" Eve said, finally snapping out of her trance, and then turned to see M-O by her side.

"What's the matter, Eve? You seemed worried for the past days. Even Auto is starting to get worried!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine!" Eve said, blushing at the fact that Auto was getting worried at her.

"Whatever you say," M-O said, "Anyway, have you seen L-T? I can't find him anywhere!"

"No…I haven't seen him this morning" Eve said, attempting to recall this morning after her long trance.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to get to my room quickly!" M-O stated as he ran off down the hall. "Oh, and Auto wants to see you quickly!"

"A-Auto?" Eve said, once again blushing. "Why would he want to see me?"

She then started walking down the hall, the soft clicking of her heels slowly fading the farther she went down.

---------------------------------------------------------------

LaDiLynn: NICE. I think that went very well~

Lili: WATCH PEOPLE QUICKLY LOSE INTEREST. You got to put some more dialogue.

Nile: Rate and review please! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Running Emotions

La-Di-Lynn: Hey! I'm sorry for the wait! OTL

I am such a bad hostess. So! Here is the next chapter~ hopefully your questions will be answered, and a few that rose!

_10/23/2997_

_A few years before all of the robots left earth forever, some scientist decided that it would be best for the robots to take form of a more human like shape. In doing so, each robot would become more agile and could perform more tasks than they were originally programmed to do. The "reject robots" were fixed completely of their bugs and all the other robots managed to adjust to their bodies quite quickly. But, where would the joy be in just that? The scientist instilled in each robot a chip that would give them all human emotions, and would be activated when the robots feel emotions, which is similar to how humans would show them as well._

_But there were many problems._

_A few robots, i.e. L-T, Pr-T, Brl-A, M-O, had difficulties with the instillation of these "chips". It seemed as though their robot bodies were unable to sustain the information the chip had, and caused many malfunctions in each of the robots. L-T, Pr-T, and Brl-A managed to overcome those malfunctions in a matter of days, but it was M-O who had difficulties attempting to infuse the chip with his system. The scientist were afraid to do any more damage to M-O than they already did, so it was decided that the process would be terminated until the chip could be fixed and then to once again be installed in M-O. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve ran towards Auto's office, hoping to get there before he decided to go looking for her.

"If I don't run any faster, I'll never be able to get to his office in time!" Eve said, and attempted to run faster. After a while, she stopped to catch her breath, and realized that she was right in front of Auto's office.

_Whoa! Time flies when you are running fast!_- Eve thought as she tried to gather he posture and straighten up her clothes up to look nice and clean for Auto. As she was about to open the door, Go-4 stepped out. Now, he wasn't one of the kids on the ship that you would like to meet in a dark alley in the middle of the night. He had a green cap on with his name stitched on it. He had an eye patch covering his right eye; no one knows why, but no one ever bothered to ask. He had jet black hair, but it was usually very messy, and he didn't really care what people thought about it. He wore a white turtle neck that had a simple zipper, and the sleeves had cuffs with two small buttons to put them together. Lastly, he had blue pants with two white stripes that went from top to bottom, and were complemented by two simple black dress shoes.

"What do you want?" Go-4 said, raising a suspecting eyebrow at Eve.

"Um…" Eve said; the look on Go-4's face making her very nervous, "I'm looking for Auto."

"Auto? What do you want with him?" Go-4's tone of voice rose, as if he was suddenly angry with Eve.

"Well M-O said that Auto was looking for me so I thought that…"

"Well you thought _wrong_. Auto didn't call for you and if he did, I bet it wouldn't be that _important_ anyway!" Go-4's sudden change in attitude scared Eve.

_Why is he so mad all of a sudden?_ - Eve thought as she stared at Go-4, her eyes fixated into his eyes. Just before Go-4 could close the door, a voice was heard in the background.

"Now Go-4, that's no way to treat the other robots, is it?"

"N-no sir..." Go-4 said in a mere whisper. He stepped out of the way, and the autopilot stepped near the doorway.

"Go-4, may I have a moment with Eve?" the autopilot said with a calm and cool tone. Go-4 stepped out of the room to go wander off, but managed to give Eve a quick glance as he passed by. Anger filled his eyes, and the tension between him and Eve still lingered around, almost as if waiting for Eve to break from the silence instilled after Go-4 left. Then right in front of her was the autopilot, Auto.

Auto was the apple of all the robot's eyes. Many of the male robots wished they had the complete calm and seriousness that Auto pertained, while the female robots… well they just wanted to date him. Auto stood at six feet and 5 inches, and had jet black hair that was complemented with his red eyes that hid behind his red monocle. He had a white suit that was complemented with various black patterns that made him possess a tough and structured body. He wore a red tie with a white shirt underneath, and over his tie was a simple red necklace that Auto always had on, but no one knew why. He wore white gloves that had black stripes that went across the knuckles, and lastly, Auto had black pants and simple black dress shoes. Eve couldn't get her eyes off of him, and it seemed as though every time they meet, Auto would get more and more handsome with every day. And that was very bad in Eve's case; she had her boyfriend Wall-E to think about and to love. But for some reason, that all changed when Auto was there.

"So Eve," Auto said in a suave tone, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Um…i-it's good to be here Auto, sir." Eve said, as she stumbled to find words as she stared at his perfect eyes. Auto gestured for her to come in, and she entered the control center for the entire ship. There were various buttons and different levers, each one with the ability to drastically change the Axiom inside and out, and Eve did her best to stay away from those controls. Auto then grabbed Eve by the arm and took her to his room on the floor above the control room. They entered a small elevator, which conveniently could only hold two people and was still a bit crowded even so, and then Auto turned to face Eve. She was pressed to the back of the elevator, and felt that the ride was taking a bit longer than usual, and that Auto's face seemed to be getting closer that usual. A slight blush came across Eve's face, and was thinking of the worse when the doors parted and opened to Auto's room.

"My, my; Look's like I'll never get my chance." Auto whispered to himself. He walked over to his bed and sat on it, the red covering seemed to perfectly match the tint of Auto's eyes, especially when he was angry or sad. But then it was time to get serious, and with that, Eve moved over to the chair in front of Auto's bed and crossed her arms, and was waiting for Auto to speak.

"So Eve, have you decided to take my offer?"

-----------------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! Looks like it's a cliffhanger! [[I'm so sorry X'D]] What is this offer Auto is talking about? Why is Go-4 so mad at Eve? What is this problem that M-O has? Does M-O have any emotions? Who wrote that journal entry? All these questions and more to be answered in the next chapter!


	3. Tragic Mistake

La-Di-Lynn: Before I focus on my homework, I wanna do the M-O chapter. BUT, I really want to get the continuation of the last chapter over with~ so let's start shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------

_11/20/2997 _

_It came to our attention that the autopilot attempted to take over the Axiom a few years ago, it was decided that Auto would need to be more sympathetic with the other robots. Thus, it was decided that Auto would receive a chip that allowed him to be more considerate with the other robots, but he was still responsible for each of the choices and effects that were to come from this chip. It would come to our advantage if we are able to watch Auto and how the chip causes him to act with the other robots._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well have you?" Auto said, his voice neither rising nor lowering in a pitch. He continued to stare at Eve, hoping to get a response out of her soon. Eve lowered her head, and rested her arms on her lap, attempting to not make eye contact with Auto.

_The offer…I don't know if I can take it._ - She thought.

A few months ago, Auto made an offer that all the girls on the Axiom would have immediately agreed to. He asked her if she wanted to live with him and with Go-4, a question that had never even crossed Eve's mind at that time. Eve had always lived with Wall-E, but over the time span of the journey on the Axiom, she has been seeing Auto more and more often. She had mixed emotions when it came to seeing Auto, especially since she was dating Wall-E, but she couldn't help but think that maybe…just maybe…things could change.

"Do you need some more time to think about it?" and with that, Eve returned to reality. Auto looked at her, but this time with sincerity in his eyes, and seemed worried that the question might be a big impact on Eve mentally.

"No, I just…" Eve started.

"Just what, Eve?" Auto said. He then stood up and knelt in front of Eve, and due to his height, was about eye level with her. Eve blushed at the fact that Auto was within inches of her face, and that at any given moment, he could do as he pleases with her.

"What are you afraid of Eve?" Auto asked. And that was something that Eve could not answer with a straight face. She started to tear up and tears soon ran down her face; this was something Auto did not want to see from Eve. He wrapped his arms around her, and caressed her in an effort to stop the tears.

"Eve…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I just can't lose him…I would d-die if I do." Eve said through her tears. She knew Auto knew about Wall-E and their relationship, but at that moment, it was Auto who was there for her, and not Wall-E. The thought of losing Wall-E made Eve afraid, and she held onto Auto harder, and Auto remained quiet for that moment, and was hoping that Eve would stop.

"Eve, I have something that could make you stop crying." At this, Eve let go and looked Auto in the eyes, only to find that she was pulled closer to him, and to be pushed into a kiss. Eve's face turned red, and couldn't believe her eyes; she felt herself go numb, and slowly closed her eyes. Auto pulled her closer, and the kiss felt more and more elaborate, and Eve found that she was unable to resist Auto, and didn't want this moment to end. In a matter of minutes, Eve found herself on Auto's bed, and her arms were holding on to Auto more and more tightly, and was unable to resist the sensation felt throughout her body from Auto's sole kiss. Auto started to unbutton his suit, and then Eve snapped back to reality and pushed Auto off of her, and then realized what almost happened to both of them.

"Auto…I-I have to go." Eve said as she got up from the bed and ran out of Auto's room and didn't look back. Auto watched as she left and didn't bother to stop her, and he sat on his bed, fixed himself up and laid his head in his hands. He sighed at how he acted, but realized that hopefully, Eve would forgive him.

-------------------------------------------

Eve ran through the halls of the Axiom quickly, and was hoping to get to her room quickly. Tears streamed down her face rapidly, but she could not shake the new feelings she was having for the Autopilot.

_What was I thinking!? I am in love in Wall-E! Not Auto! What I almost did…it was the most unforgivable act ever. If Wall-E finds out…he'll never speak to me again!_ She thought as she ran, and soon she ran into the arms of her true love. Wall-E stood at about 5 feet 6 inches and was very kind to most of the robots on the Axiom. He had dark brown hair and had dark blue eyes, but the right one was covered by an eye patch due to an incident he had on the Axiom. He had a brown sweater on and had a dark green scarf on with his name etched onto it that flowed when ever he walked around the Axiom. He had brown pants on, along with grey boots that also served as rollerblades when he was working with Wall-A during his working hours. This was the same man that Eve had grown to love, and the same man that she was growing distant from more and more everyday.

"Eve, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said with sincerity as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I just…I just need to rethink some things in life Wall-E." Eve replied as she held onto Wall-E, hoping to forget the incident with Auto. Wall-E didn't say a word, but instead led Eve back to their room and to her bed.

"You need some rest, Eve. You'll feel better afterward." Wall-E said as he tucked Eve in bed and walked out of the room.

"Wall-E…" Eve said once Wall-E reached the door.

"Yes?" He replied in a subtle tone as he turned to Eve with a smile on his face.

"Um…I love you." She said meekly with her head down.

"…" Wall-E said as he looked at her position, "I love you too."

And with that, Wall-E stepped out of the room and didn't look back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: I'm sorry for the long hiatus on stuff. [[OTL]] I hope to work on the chapters more and more so you all can read~ AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. [[:D]] Review please~


	4. Friendships

La-Di-Lynn: Time for some Go-4 and M-O love! [[Not like that.]] w This chapter might astound some of you. D:

---------------------------------------------

_12/19/2997_

_Go-4 is one of our more interesting robots. Whoever created him in the beginning also created him around the time Auto was beginning to take charge. M-O also seemed to be made at around the same time as he was and they both have the same data and memories that Auto has. M-O's absence of emotions and Go-4's disdain for most people make them like brothers. However, it seems that M-O is capable of smiling, while Go-4 has yet to smile for countless years. What I would love to find out, is whether or not they are capable of being able to interact with each other without any problems arising._

----------------------------------------------

Go-4 walked through the halls in the Axiom in a deep silence, almost as if death has suddenly haunted the walls and was waiting for his next victim. He was angry, but the apathetic look on his face made it hard to tell if he was even alive and if he had any pity for anything other than himself.

"What does Auto see in her? If she loves Wall-E, he's only going to make things harder for her." Go-4 whispered to himself as he walked about aimlessly. Go-4 had some feeling for Eve, and that being mostly pity if anything else. "I hope he realizes the fact that if she keeps seeing him, Eve would probably be blinded by Auto's love, and Wall-E would surely suffer greatly from the heartache of seeing her with him."

"Who are you talking to Go-4?" said a voice behind Go-4. He turned around to see M-O holding his backpack in his arms that seemed to have been filled with countless cleaning supplies he would use in order to clean up the Axiom.

"Oh it's you M-O" Go-4 said.

"Well who else would it be?" M-O said with a slight giggle coming out at that comment. "You need to lighten up every once in a while, you know."

"There is no time for leisure here on the Axiom with so much work to do. Not to mention with everyone busy doing there jobs." Go-4 said with a serious look on his face.

"I'm just saying," Go-4 replied as he sat down with his back up against the wall, "You're always so strict, even when you are working with Auto you seem so high strung."

"Well this high strung attitude is what keeps everyone in check." Go-4 said as he leaned up against the wall next to M-O. "There are not to be any flaws in the Axiom. Even the two doctors say so."

"Well the doctors are also very high strung people. They are the only people here that used to live on Earth." M-O said as he fixed his backpack and placed it on.

"True. But they are still the only ones here beside Auto who could possibly run this ship. Not even I know as much as they do." Go-4 said as a solemn look came upon his face as he realized just how useful he was to Auto and the others on the Axiom.

"Hey Go-4…why do you trust Auto so much, anyway?" M-O asked as he stared at Go-4's now saddened face. Go-4's eyes widened at this question; something he had never thought of before. It was true that he cared deeply for Auto, but it was something he never questioned because he thought it was in his programming.

"I really don't know M-O. I honestly never thought of it." He said as he slid down the wall and sat next to M-O.

"Well, Auto is your best friend isn't he?" M-O said in hopes of getting Go-4 to talk to him more. They never really spent any quality time together, and they usually said "Hello" to each other as they worked about day after day. And M-O was enjoying this opportunity to get to know Go-4 a bit more.

"Yeah I guess. But he loves Eve, and you also happen to be there most of the time too, M-O." Go-4 said in a whisper, his head down and his voice filled with sadness.

"Hey! Relax; there is room for both of us in Auto's heart. Besides. You're Auto's…" but before M-O could finish that statement, footsteps came from down the hall. M-O then grabbed Go-4's sleeve and lead him in the opposite direction of the footsteps.

"M-O! Where are you taking me!?" Go-4 said in a rather harsh whisper.

"To my room! We'll have a bit more privacy there to continue talking!" M-O whispered back as he continued to drag Go-4 through countless twist and turns of the Axiom, and eventually led him to M-O's room. He punched in a few numbers and the door slid open, and then pushed Go-4 into the room and locked the door shut. Go-4 walked over to M-O's bed and sat there, and realized that the room seemed to be a lot bigger than what he had anticipated. The walls were all white, but a very glossy white and had many pictures of M-O and other robots on the Axiom and they were all smiling and having fun.

"I didn't know you were friends with everyone in the Axiom…" Go-4 said as he looked at all the pictures that were on the walls. _Especially since you don't have any emotions…_

"It sure looks like it. I mean, I get to see them everyday and get to know people more and more, and eventually we just became friends like that." M-O said as he walked towards Go-4 and sat next to him. M-O took his helmet off and placed it right next to him and turned to Go-4 with a slight smile across his face. Go-4 continued to stare at him, and M-O stared back and this went on for about two more minutes until Go-4 decided to break the ice.

"So, why did you bring me here anyway, M-O? I could think of about a thousand other places that we could have gone to for some actual privacy."

"I know, but I felt that you'd feel more comfortable in here than in other places since they are far more opened spaced than in a person's room." M-O replied.

"I suppose." Go-4 said, and with that he decided to take his green cap off, only to reveal more curly black hair underneath. For a while, they sat next to each other in more awkward silence and couldn't think of things to say. Go-4 looked at the time and decided that it was time for him to leave, so he got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait." M-O said as he grabbed Go-4's sleeve. Go-4 turned around and looked at M-O, and decided that maybe…spending a little more time here wouldn't hurt.

-------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: SDJKF. The ending will make some people think something nasty. D: Just know that it's not what you think and that you need to keep you nasty yaoi senses to yourselves since that is something that I HATE more than anything else. Next chapter will be up eventually. orz;;;


	5. Rivals

La-Di-Lynn: GAH; Sorry for the really long hiatus. I got a new Wacom Bamboo tablet and I love it *AA*

So let's continue going on with this! Plus a dramatic twist that some people may have saw coming! XD

-------------------------------------------

_2/10/2998_

_Is it possible to give a person too much emotion? When the development of the female robots was in the process, many scientists felt that some of the female robots should contain emotions similar to an actual human. Those robots chosen were Eve, Pr-T, and Hal. Each one of them took much time and work, but in the end, they came out much better than expected. Each of the scientist felt that further investigation was needed for the robots departure in the year 3000. However, only I and Rayne were actually chosen to stay with the robots to ensure things run smoothly in the robots trip._

-----------------------------------------

When Eve woke up the next day, she felt very terrible. She recalled all the events that had happened, and was afraid to go out of the door and see Auto. She was in a state of flux; her emotions seem to not stay put on Wall-E anymore, and instead, have been drawn to Auto. She drew the blanket up to her neck and looked around, and saw nothing. She sat up and saw that Wall-E was not around, and must have gotten to work.

_Wall-E left already? It's so early…I wonder if he got any sleep last night when he left me here?_ Eve thought when she got up to get ready. She didn't feel it necessary to go and visit Auto and was afraid that the same thing would happen all over again. Wall-E and Auto never got along with each other ever since that entire tazing fight over the plant. She got ready and walked out the door and walked toward M-O's room. When she reached the hallway to M-O's room, she saw Auto right in front of the door and had a worried look on his face. He turned and saw Eve walking toward him and gave a small smile, despite all that happened the previous night.

"Hey Eve." He said softly and extended his hand towards Eve. At first Eve was a bit reluctant at shaking his hand, mostly out of fear that Auto would do something to her once more, but shook his hand anyway.

"Good to see you Auto, sir." She said, but didn't give any eye contact at all. After a few minutes of dead silence, Go-4 opened the door, with a shocked look on his face, but Auto and Eve were just as shocked and confused when they saw Go-4 there.

"Auto, sir! Eve, ma'am! Um…what are two doing here?" Go-4 stammered as he held the door knob tightly, as if in any given moment he would slam the door on their faces. But what surprised Eve was the fact that Go-4 called her "ma'am", which was a term that he never used when she was around him.

"Go-4…why are you in M-O's room?" asked Auto, and tried to peer into the room, but Go-4 tried to block him by jumping around and waving his left arm in front of Auto's face. After about three minutes, M-O walked toward the door in a sleepy manner toward the door and gestured for Go-4 to open the door, and smiled at Auto and Eve; despite them having heavily confused looks on their faces.

"Good morning Auto and Eve. Glad to have you guys come by." He said softly. Auto and Eve looked good and hard at Go-4 and M-O before asking anything else. M-O's hair was a bit messy, and he had a white shirt with long sleeves, and had many wrinkles on it; most likely M-O had just woken up. Go-4 had his hair curly as ever, and had a white vest on, and seemed to have been perfectly ironed due to the lack of wrinkles on it. He had his hat in his hand, and by the looks of it, was about ready to leave at any moment, but with Auto and Eve's arrival, that probably put a halt on that trip.

"So…M-O, why is Go-4 here, again?" Asked Eve this time, trying to poke her head into M-O's room with very little luck seeing how Auto seems to have taken a large amount of the door due to his height. When M-O was asked, he blushed a bit and looked at Go-4, who stared back at M-O and then they looked at Auto and Eve, who continued to stare back at them.

"Um…Eve, ma'am, can we talk to Auto privately for a few minutes?" Go-4 asked. Eve was a bit shocked at the "ma'am" part, but decided that a few minutes alone wouldn't hurt. She nodded yes, and Auto walked in the room and the door locked shut.

After about five minutes or so, Auto walked out grinning and Go-4 came out with a relieved look on his face, which made Eve wondered what could have happened.

"Well, glad that's over with." Auto said, and patted M-O on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear, and said goodbye.

"Well, mind filling me in?" Eve said as she tugged on Auto's sleeve, who continued to have a smirk on his face as he placed a hand on Go-4's shoulder.

"I believe that's classified Eve." Auto said slyly and stuck his tongue out at Eve, which made her pissed off. Auto gestured Go-4 to leave by patting his shoulder twice, and with a slight nod, he quickly ran off in the opposite direction to go off and start his job. Auto then turned around and gave Eve a slight smirk which frightened her a bit. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently on the lips. Eve was a bit shocked but didn't retaliate at all, but attempted to…enjoy it for once, despite the fact that she felt that it was a bit wrong for Auto to kiss her.

Auto backed up and looked behind her, with a scowl on his face. Eve turned around and gasped, and nearly started crying at who she saw there…Wall-E.

Wall-E stared at Eve and stared at Auto long and hard with an angered look, and clenched his fist so hard; it was almost as if they would be punctured and start bleeding any moment.

"Eve…How could you…? And with…Auto?" he said through his tears.

"Wall-E, I'm so sorry…" Eve said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sorry?! I turn my back for a few hours and this…I-I can't believe this is happening." Wall-E exclaimed. He ran his hands through his hair, and turned his back to Eve. The tension in the air was incredibly thick, and would probably need countless knives to make even a dent in it. Auto stood a few feet behind Eve, and had a calm, but angry, look on his face, and held a tight grip on his red necklace, and was ready to retaliate in case Wall-E decided to cause any damage to Eve. Eve stood there shaking, and continued to cry, and felt so horrible for what she was caught doing. She loved Wall-E so much, but…she just couldn't stand losing him; it would break, no _shatter _her heart if she lost Wall-E this way. Wall-E was still angry, and breathing heavily to calm himself down, but continued to cry more and more, and was filled with even more rage at the thought of Eve and Auto together. He took his goggles off his head and held them in his right hand, and was shaking violently, then out of nowhere, threw them with all his might at Auto.

"Auto!!" Eve yelled through her tears. Auto extended his right hand and caught them in a manner of seconds.

"Now Wall-E…" Auto said, dropping the goggles, and walking in front of Eve, "I suggest you calm down before someone gets seriously hurt."

--------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: Well, I hoped this chapter was good enough for you guys. I tried to make this dramatic, which I think I did a bit bad. But…cliffhanger much? So sorry, but I needed to get Auto and Wall-E to have some tension eventually! Expect more action in later chapters!


	6. One Final Blow

La-Di-Lynn: HOLY KJSHDFAKSJDF. How long has it been guys?! DDDD: I'm so sorry for leaving, and I hope none of my reviewers lost interest in Wall-E OTL; -FAILS- But. Let's try to continue shall we? If anyone remembers D:

-------------------------------------------------

_2/17/2998_

_It's safe to say Wall-E and Auto have never gotten along. The autopilot was livid to find out that Wall-E would accompany us on our trip, but he had to agree; Eve was able to persuade him to accept Wall-E on board, but a few promises on her part were made too. Auto tries to avoid Wall-E, but that is a lot harder than you may think. Rayne tried to find out why, but never got results. Let's hope nothing bad happens between those two while we are on the Axiom._

----------------------------------------------

Auto grabbed his red necklace and snapped it right off, snapping the metallic chain in half in an instant. He stared at Wall-E with his red eyes; anger, fury, rage and various emotions ran through Auto's eyes and onto the empty space between them. He passed his necklace to Eve, not even passing a look at her as he gracefully placed it onto her palm. Eve knew what was about to happen, and had to stop it before it became worse. Auto shifted into his right pocket and removed a small 2 inch cane with various black rectangular designs all over it. Near the top was a small red button, and with a click of Auto's thumb, the cane quickly extended over 5 feet, and nearly as tall as Eve herself was. Blue bolts of electricity erupted from the cane, and started to quickly darted all over the hallway, knocking down the ceiling lights over Wall-E in a blink of an eye. Wall-E jumped back a few feet, nearly avoiding the light from hitting his head and potentially knocking himself unconscious. Eve let out a relieved sigh to see Wall-e undamaged, for now at least, and continued to stare at Auto who remained unmoved, and was merely staring at Wall-E with an intimidating look all across his face.

"Eve," Auto said, a hint or rage, fury and concern in that one word, "Go get M-O and Go-4."

"What?! But you two are gonna kill each other!" Eve said. She knew that even a second alone would cause half the halfway to be covered, _no drenched_, on blood. They were both polar opposites and could never stand to even look at each other, and leaving them alone was not something that Eve did not intend to do.

"I can't have you three getting hurt. It's time that me and this jackass settled once and for all." And with that, Auto dashed forward, his taze cane extended forward and aimed at Wall-E's chest. Wall-E lunged back, attempting to fall back on the ground. He grabbed Auto's hand, the taze cane centimeters from his chest, and threw him across the room. Auto stabbed the ground with his cane, causing ruble and marble to fly off the floor as he was sent flying across the room. Eve looked in horror at Wall-E's sudden strength, despite his hatred for violence and yet managed to toss Auto across the lengthy hallway. She turned around to look at Auto, her white hair whipping around her face, and blocking her view from behind. And in an instant, Wall-E appeared behind her, his presence known by his hard breathing. Eve was locked in place; she froze instantaneously as fear took over her body.

"What's wrong Eve? Afraid your _boyfriend_ can't handle me now?" Wall-E whispered as he leaned closer to her left ear, resting his cold hands on her shoulders and sending shivers down her spine. He slowly leaned in closer, kissing her softly on the neck and wrapping his arms around her body in an attempt to seduce her back to him. Eve's face turned bright red, and she attempted to squirm. Auto looked up and dashed at Wall-E; pure rage filled his body and was willing to do anything to get Wall-E away from Eve. Wall-E looked up and held onto Eve more tightly, nearly crushing her stomach in the process. He pulled a small pistol from his back pocket and held it next to Eve's head. Instantaneously, Auto stopped about five feet from the pair, heavily breathing and gripping the cane almost hard enough to potentially snap it in hand. The air was filled with a tremendous amount of tension, and seeped through the walls into the next room; M-O's room to be more precise. The white walls were each coated in even layers of gloss, creating reflections of those who pass by them and how marvelous they shined when light was directed onto them. Five black bars lined the bottoms of the wall, increasing in height as they graduated down the wall. Various sized cracks laid all over various parts of the walls, each one hit with different velocities of the taze cane's electricity.

"Wall-E let her go now!" Auto yelled, his usually calm voice tainted by rage and fury. He held the cane with a more powerful grip, causing electricity to consume his arm and the cane itself, nearly shrouding them both to create what seemed like an arm of electricity. Wall-E formed a small evil grin across his face at the new Auto, and at any moment was prepared to face him at full power.

"Well, where would the fun in that be Auto?" Wall-E said, gripping Eve across her stomach harder. He was in control now, especially since he knew Auto wouldn't put Eve in danger. He removed the safety off the gun and pressed it hard against Eve's head, all without changing the evil smirk he had on his face.

Eve's heart began to race quickly. She was in a tight situation-literally. Wall-E gripped her arms tightly, and it was nearly impossible for her to move, let alone reach her gun. The tightness of the grip was crushing her arms and lungs. Breathing was hard. Talking was hard. She had to escape.

The question was: How?

----------------------------------------

In the room, Go-4 and M-O were frozen still in place, the room filled with an eerie silence that allowed a pin anywhere to be heard. Both boys held a terrified look on their faces; they heard everything, and imagined the scene behind the door. They were both fully clothed at this point, but M-O held his helmet in hid hands, cradling it like a baby in an effort to distract his mind from what was going on across the door. He held a frown upon his face, but his apathetic nature revealed no emotion; all that was there was a frown. Go-4 was an entirely different story. His face was thrashed with worry, sadness and fear. Dozens upon dozens of thoughts ran through his head:

_What's going on!? Is Auto okay? Is someone going to die? What's wrong with Wall-E? Where's Eve?!_

He couldn't think straight anymore, and began to shiver like mad. He hugged himself in an effort to stop, but that only made things worse. M-O placed a small hand on Go-4's shoulder, but Go-4 was in too much of a trance to notice the hand.

"Go-4…it's okay. Auto and Eve will be alright." M-O said in a sympathetic tone. He grabbed Go-4 by his shoulders and enveloped him in an embrace. Go-4 snapped out of the trance and blushed as he realized what was going on. He was so close to M-O, something that he didn't expect could ever happen. More thoughts were crossing his mind, but they seemed to slowly disappear, and nothing but silence and peace entered his head. This moment belonged to the both of them, and Go-4 embraced M-O as well. He didn't want this moment to end. Not now. Not ever.

------------------------------------

Outside, things weren't as peaceful.

Auto was ready to strike, but had to get Eve out of the way which was a lot harder than it looked. Wall-E held the gun tightly, anticipating one of Auto's flawless errors to proceed, pull the trigger and get Auto into a state of crushed vitality. Once that's done, the poor autopilot will be easy to be rid of. Out of nowhere, the door flew open, and then M-O and Go-4 flew out, guns pointed at Wall-E.

"Put the gun down Wall-E!!" Go-4 yelled, a dramatic turn of personality on his part. He knew he was in no position of making deals, but anything to please Auto at this point would work. M-O stood beside Go-4, his black ribbon tightly wrapped around the gun, ensuring that no bullet will miss the target. Violence wasn't the answer at this point, but someone's blood would be shed soon, but who would it be? Wall-E turned his head to see the three people in front of him.

"Well. Look's like I'll have to end this quickly." He said, a serious tone masked the sheer reality of the fear arising in him. He placed his index finger on the gun and in a swift motion finished his job indeed.

A gun shot. Dark red blood splattered. A distant scream. A stream of tears. A broken heart.

----------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: Ta dah! I'm so sorry guys OTL I'll update more! But busy schedule is busy! DX I need someone to keep me in check. D: Next chapter soon!


	7. A Little Bit of Hope

La-Di-Lynn: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFail. I haven't even thought of this fanfic in a while OTL; But I will update more often! I definitely need people to remind me to update OTL;

Also, this is where it gets a little bloody! I hope you guys don't mind~~

-------------------------------------------------

_5/25/3000_

_I was glad to know that Dr. Kenny was finally going to revive Project M and finally finish it! It's very important that we finish that stupid project before one of those pathetic little Autopilots from Earth attempt to contact us. Damn those idiots are ANNOYING. I guess that's why Mr. Auto is in charge. He's the only non-nonsense kind of dude this ship needs. Nonetheless, being the only psychiatrist on this ship, I do know a few things about him that no one else knows. Especially his strong attraction to that one girl, Eve, and the little relationship they have. I could only imagine the pain they'd have to suffer if any of them got hurt like last-_

----------------------------------------------

Rayne's journal entry came to a screeching halt as Auto barged through the door, literally kicking the door open and sending a thunderous vibration once the door banged the wall at about 100 mph. In his trembling hands was Eve's body; her entire torso, hair, arms and head seeping with dark velvet color that continued to drip out at a rapid pace. The Autopilot stood in place, breathing hard and scanning the room viciously until his gaze turned to the Axiom's psychiatrist. Rayne was merely 25 years old but her deep care for her well being made her look like a tender 18 year old. She had light blue eyes that viciously changed their pupils once she was in full anger, which was almost never, but even so, it had happened before; something Dr. Kenny and Auto would not like to relive. She stood at five feet three inches, short for someone her age, but she could barely care. She wore a long white lab over coat, countless wrinkles were all over the coat, each one telling its one story from all the years she worn it. She had dark brown hair with hot pink highlights, always worn in two long ponytails along with a purple hair band. She stared at Eve's body and the splatter of blood all over her and how Auto's strong hands carried her close to him, her left arm graciously wrapped around his neck.

"Auto…._Auto_, what the _hell _happened here?!" Rayne said as she powered walked towards the pair, her eyes never moving from Eve. The closer she got, Rayne removed a pair of white latex gloves from her right pocket, then grabbing the edge and snapping it back in place. She inspected Eve's head, the obvious place where the blood was seeping from. Auto walked in the room at a rushed pace and placed Eve in a small bed near the desk where Rayne worked. Rayne pulled up the desk chair for Auto, which he took and pulled to the other side and sat silently, while she knelt toward Eve, carefully tilting her head in order to find the source where the blood was coming from. Auto continued to stare at Eve, her once beautiful blue eyes that were once filled with life now lie half open and slowly losing their luster. He laid a gloved hand on her cold, nearly dead cheek, then slowly trailed down to her neck; searching for a pulse. Rayne looked at Auto with an uncertain look, she found the hole nearly seconds ago, but could not help feel bad for the great loss that Auto was about to face.

"Auto…" she said, her voice filled with a great deal of sympathy.

"She has a pulse. She could survive…" Auto responded, all the while not lifting his head off in order to meet her glance. His concern for Eve was a lot greater than comprehensible, and right now his own well being was at stake, especially with Project M about to start; Auto can not possibly go into a state of shock at this moment.

Rayne walked toward her black desk, everything neatly in place. She opened a drawer and stuffed her hand in there as she shuffled through countless objects until she found a small pair of tweezers. She grabbed said tweezers and walked back towards Eve's body and stared at Auto's hand placed over her neck, his index and middle fingers in a frozen position in order to make sure a pulse was still found. Rayne carefully stuck the tweezers into Eve's head, only to cause more blood to seep from the hole. At this point the entire bed was covered with blood, easily seeping from Eve's body little by little, also taking what small quantity of life she had. Auto had an uneasy look on his face, staring at the psychiatrist as she gracefully attempted to remove any potential objects in her head. Auto should have spoken, but he already _was_ in a state of trauma.

After about five minutes, Rayne gave up.

"Okay, I don't know what to do next." Rayne said, walking up to place the bloody tweezers into the garbage can.

"She was shot." Auto finally said to no one in particular.

"I can tell. That is a pretty small hole though," Rayne responded removing the bloody gloves into the trash can. "I can't tell if she'll survive or not. I'll need Dr. Kenny's help to fix her." She walked toward her desk grabbing her small dark red cell phone and dialing the doctor's number.

"Dr. Kenny, it's me Rayne," Rayne said as she turned to look at Auto and Eve in the small work area, "We've got a problem over here…."

---------------------------------------------

"Filthy, filthy, filthy!" M-O said as he gracefully rollerbladed up and down the hall, moping up the trail of blood leading from Auto's office to Rayne's office. Go-4 sat against the wall, his legs pushed up to his chest with his head buried in there. His mind was running in circles potentially powered by the devil himself. He thought of things he shouldn't, but could shake the feeling that none of this should be happening. He lifted his head to look at M-O as he whistled a tune as he gracefully cleaned up the mess and do a little dance as he took his mop and spun it around like a baton. Go-4 looked at M-O cold and hard, hoping that everything that went between them was a big mistake and potentially staged just so M-O can mess with him. Nonetheless, he worried about Auto, like always, and hoped that Eve would be okay. Besides, if anything happened to Eve, Auto would probably be out of commission meaning…

"I'd have to be in charge."

---------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: FFFFFFFFFFFFF. I know it's a bit short :x But I'm savoring the last few days of vacation I have until I go back to school OTL.


	8. Enter Dr Kenny

La-Di-Lynn: Hey guys, another update already? Well, it's your reviews that make me update! XD Yep, more reviews/comments = MORE UPDATES. I kid really; I just have nothing to do. And just to clarify if anyone was wondering: Dr. Kenny's journals are from the past and Rayne's journals are daily. Meaning Rayne's journal entries will show what the date is. Does that make sense? One last thing, would anyone like me to draw the characters? XD; you know, just a thought OTL; ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY.

----------------------------------------------

_5/25/3000_

_Déjà vu… Honestly something is going wrong here. This happened before. Auto knows it. And Dr. Kenny certainly knows it. I just don't understand WHY. Something is up…Maybe Project M isn't the only one we need to revive. I'm going to have to interrogate Auto, Go-4, M-O, Wall-E, and maybe even Eve when this is all over. I hope that none of them remember what happened last time…If that does end up happening then me and Dr. Kenny are going to be in trouble…_

-------------------------------------------

Dr. Kenny was running furiously down the hall; almost face planting into the floor out of pure carelessness. Go-4 could hear the doctor coming and had the perfect idea set as an evil grin came upon his mouth. M-O continued to sing and dance as he rollerbladed down the hall vivaciously. As the doctor rounded the corner, Go-4 pushed M-O with all his might, causing the two to collide head first and almost knocking each other out. Go-4 erupted in laughter and backed up into the wall to hold him up or he'd join the pile. Dr. Kenny stood up, rubbing his now light pink forehead, only to realize his glasses were off.

"Damn it Go-4! What is wrong with you!?" Dr. Kenny yelled, now crawling on the floor to find his glasses. The doctor had short dark brown hair with countless light brown highlights all around, his hair messy from all that running. He had a white lab coat like Rayne, but it was unbuttoned to show a plain light green t-shirt underneath. He had black jeans on and simple brown dress shoes as well, which was probably not the best for running like him.

"Hey, I need to get my fair share of cheap laughs Dr. K!" Go-4 said with an evil grin. M-O miraculously stood up, even though a bit wobbly at first.

"Yeah but why did I have to be the victim!?" Go-4 yelled, unable to stand up without leaning on his mop. Go-4 rolled his eyes at the last comment and continued to stare at the doctor who helplessly crawled about the hallway in search for his glasses, which were conveniently located next to Go-4.

_Eh. I might as well. _Go-4 thought as he picked up the small oval rimmed glasses and walked to the doctor. Dr. Kenny looked up to see Go-4 with the glasses, which he was holding toward him. The doctor took the glasses and placed them on, then continued to run down the hall at the same dangerous speed that he did before the accident.

"Yeah you're welcome you old hag!" Go-4 yelled down the hall, sticking his tongue out afterwards.

"27 is an old age?" M-O asked as he successfully stood up by himself.

"Yeah, why do you think he's the only one who's that age?" Go-4 responded as he spun around to face M-O.

"I'm just saying…" M-O said.

---------------------------------------------------

Wall-E woke up with the most terrible migraine possible. Every part of his body ached, and the pulsing migraine he had didn't help. He placed his palm on his forehead, and attempted to recollect the events from the last few hours, only to draw a big blur from it all. He turned to the side in his bed, only to see a small handgun located on top of his desk drawer. At the sight of this, Wall-E yelled and nearly fell off his bed. He crawled toward the gun and slowly reached for it, careful not to set the gun off. He stared at it cold and hard, unsure as to how he got it, especially since he never owned one in his life. He placed it back on the desk, making sure that it doesn't go off by accident; he didn't want anyone to know he had a gun in possession, especially if that person was Auto. He laid on his bed, attempting to recollect his thoughts in hopes to find out why he had that gun. Nothing came up, making him more and more anxious, and making his migraine worse. He gave up and decided to fall asleep, worried that maybe he did do more than just own that gun.

---------------------------------------------

Rayne miraculously managed to get Auto to fall asleep, even after the autopilot's continuous arguing to stay awake to make sure the doctors knew what they were doing. Now Rayne sat on the table where her journal was, reading through her old journals from years ago in hopes to find records from Project M when it was still alive and running. She looked over to Eve, who was bandaged up for the moment until Dr. Kenny could arrive. She was breathing lightly at a constant pace, hopefully signaling that she may still have some life left in her. Rayne left out a sigh and stared at the door, patiently waiting for Dr. Kenny to show up. And luckily, the doctor came barging through the door, breathing heavily as he closed the door behind him and looking for Rayne as he walked in.

"It's about time doctor." Rayne said as she stood up to meet the doctor. She leaned against the wall that separated her work room from the living room, eyeing the doctor who seems too tired from his running to actually do any work.

"Hey, at least I made it!" Dr. Kenny managed to say through countless huffs and puffs. He looked into Rayne's work room to see Eve asleep in the bed and Auto asleep in the chair next to the bed. Dr. Kenny walked toward Eve and placed his index and middle fingers on her neck as he searched for a pulse. Once he found it, the doctor took a watch out and waited for exactly one minute.

_This really is déjà vu. And yet...This seems so different. Maybe it was before the doctor became who he is today._ Rayne thought as he watched the doctor work, her eyes filled with sadness and anger at the same time. She clenched her hand, nearly digging her nails into her skin so hard that she could bleed out, luckily the doctor spoke before that could happen.

"Well, it's 20 per minute. Critical, but at least she's still alive." And with that, the doctor walked toward Rayne's desk searching for something desperately, and whatever that was Rayne didn't like it.

"Don't touch anything in my desk." Rayne said as she quickly grabbed the doctor's hand before he touched one of her old medical journals which contained all the details from every session she had with the robots on board.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Dr. Kenny said shocked at the reaction that Rayne took. He stared at her hand on top of his and smirked. Rayne stared down and quickly removed her hand.

"My desk, my room, my rules mister!" Rayne said, blushing at what she just did, "If you need something, I'll give it to you!"

"Well, how about we move Eve to my room? There are more things there that could help us fix her up." Dr. Kenny said in a calmer tone than hers. He stared at her for a while as she fixed up her once perfect and clean desk. She was mumbling to herself as she fixed up her desk, and he worried that maybe she was over exaggerating.

"Fine; I have a stretcher in the closet next to Auto. Just pull it out, and try not to wake Auto." Rayne said without looking up at the doctor. Dr. Kenny walked toward the closet and opened it, and was nearly crushed by the stretcher. He grabbed it just in time, but was about two inches from having the stretcher hit him squarely in the face. Rayne sighed, and walked toward Auto, peacefully sitting with his arms crossed and fast asleep. She tapped him slightly, and like that he slowly woke up, blinking a few times before looking up to the psychiatrist. He looked at Rayne with sleepy eyes, and then attracted his attention to Eve, still sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry Auto, she'll be fine," Rayne said, placing a hand on Auto's shoulder, "Dr. Kenny finally arrived." They both turned around to see the stretcher ready to go. Auto went toward the bed and carefully picked Eve up, then walked toward the stretcher. He placed her on the small bed, and looked up at both medical professionals.

"Just like old times, right Rayne?" Dr. Kenny said with an evil smirk as he looked at Rayne.

"Yeah, that's why I don't want to relive it." Rayne responded, crossing her arms in anger.

"What do you mean old times?" Auto asked, his eyes darting from both adults. Dr. Kenny and Rayne looked at Auto then to themselves, both regretting what they said. Dr. Kenny didn't respond, but instead wrapped his hand against the handle of the stretcher and made his way towards his office.

----------------------------------------------------

La-Di-Lynn: I hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna change my username xDDD Yeah, I think the new one is better in my eyes~ So, I tried to make things a lot more suspenseful, and address a few issues that some of my readers have tried to tell me about. If they were not addressed, I will be sure to fix them up later! And I hope you liked the two doctors! And what could be there problem, huh?


End file.
